HP Legacy: The Marauders Years: Year One
by PrincessAnnAbel
Summary: HP LEGACY Spans Through Three Generations, Beginning With The Marauders. It is an AU fic, based mostly on the HP books. Year One is all about how the Marauders came together, and introduces many new faces who will influence the stories in their own way.
1. Prologue Twists of Fate

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. J.K. ROWLING IS THE GODDESS OF ALL THINGS HARRY POTTER AND I THANK HER FOR HER LOVELY CREATIONS. ANYTHING FROM THE ACTUAL BOOKS IS SIMPLY QUOTED AND ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE SCENES BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. **_

_**I DO OWN ANY AND ALL OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. NO CHARACTER OR SITUATION IS MEANT TO BE BASED OFF OF ANYTHING FROM ANYONE ELSE. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**A/N:** My first project I'm going to work on is my Legacy Harry Potter Fanfic. Now that I have (barely) lived through the final movie, I think it's time. This has been done before. I don't care. It will follow three generations: The Marauders, The Harry Potter Arc, and the Third Generation. I have my own original characters I'm throwing in. It will be AU. Things will not follow the books perfectly..that I can promise you. There will even be a Dresden Files/Harry Potter crossover AU fic in there. Why? Because I can. Because I have made this Legacy Fanfic in my head for years. So read it if you will, or leave it alone and move on. I will post it anyway. I have to. Reviews will be welcome. Support will be welcome. I will update as much as possible.

Every chapter will begin with a quote from the mind of one of my original characters. I think it adds some spunk. : )

Well... here goes nothing.

~*~ I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good ~*~

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We never know where the roads of life are going to bring us. Could we have guessed, back when we first got our letters to Hogwarts, the events that would make us who we were? Could we have foreseen the roles we would play in the shaping of our world? The futures we were starting, not only for ourselves, but our children? Was it fate, which brought the best of us together? Was it fate that in the end so forcefully tore us apart?" – Elliot Driscoll<strong>_

**Prologue: Twists of Fate**

BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

"Sirius! The letter came Sirius! It's _here!"_

BANG BANG!

"Sirius!"

The boy stirred in his bed, grumbling at the disturbance. He pulled the blanket over his head and curled tighter into his pillow.

"Sirius!"

"Okay Regulus! I'm up!" The boy, Sirius, yelped at the door.

"Stop that infernal yelling!" His mother's voice carried up through the dismal house. "Yes mother..." Sirius grumbled loud enough for her to hear. Of course, his little brother could yell and pound on his door for half an hour, but if he raised his voice for half a second in groggy rage, he got in trouble. "Happy Birthday to me." He muttered, quickly changing clothes. He didn't want to know what his mother would say if he showed his face downstairs while still in his pajamas.

Once he felt ready enough to face his little brother, Sirius pulled open the door to his bedroom. His little brother, Regulus, stood in front of him, holding an envelope up before him, "Hogwarts!" was all Regulus could manage. Sirius swiped the letter from his brother and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Thanks."

"Urgh! Now I have to comb it again!" Regulus complained. Sirius smiled, "Maybe you shouldn't spend the morning screaming at my door then." The younger boy frowned, "But... I wanted to see the letter. Mum said to let you open it... so..."

Sirius nodded and pulled open the envelope, smiling to himself. He, like his brother, had been excitedly waiting for the infamous Hogwarts Letter to arrive for him. He pulled the parchment out and read it quickly to himself before smiling a wider smile at his younger brother.

"You want to read it, Regulus?"

"Yes!" The younger brother said with an excited yelp as he took the letter from Sirius's hands.

"Stop fussing and come down for breakfast!" Walburga, the boys' mother, shouted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…" Remus Lupin stared at the letter with glowing eyes. "But, how?" He glanced up at the man standing before him, "Who would let me into a school like this? Isn't it… dangerous?"<p>

"My boy, we will take all the precautions necessary to accommodate you and your needs during your time at Hogwarts." The man smiled, his eyes glittering behind his half moon spectacles. "Why should you miss out on the experience due to a condition that is no fault of your own?"

"Thank you, Professor." Remus said, still beaming, "I promise that I'll do my best to show you that you didn't make a mistake in helping me."

"I'm sure of it, Remus. Entirely."

* * *

><p>"Mother! Mother! I got my l-letter to Hogwarts!"<p>

"Oh Peter! That's wonderful!"

Peter, a small mousy boy, clutched the letter to his heart. "I was getting worried that they wouldn't have me!" He practically danced around in place. "This is going to be wonderful!"

His mother smiled, "It will be. We'll head to Diagon Alley sometime this week, okay?"

The boy just beamed, still clutching the letter to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" James Potter jumped up and down on his bed, waving the letter high above his head, "Hogwarts! I've been waiting <em>forever<em> for this!"

"James, will you please stop jumping on the bed?" His father asked from the doorway. James stopped with a sly smile, which his father returned to him. "So when do we get to go get my wand, Dad?"

"Soon, James. But today I have things to do."

"Can't Mum take me?" James asked, a frown overtaking his face.

"That's leaving me out of a lot of firsts, kid. You waited 11 years, you can wait a few more days."

* * *

><p>"Come on Dwayne! Come on!" The young girl pulled the older boy by the hand, leading him down the crowded London road. She was young, only 11, and obviously excited. She had sparkling sapphire eyes complemented by milk-chocolate, shoulder-length locks. She wasn't the cutest girl in all of London, but that didn't mean that she didn't have her charms.<p>

The boy looked just like her. His eyes matched hers perfectly. His hair was the same in hue and length, but pulled behind his head in a loose ponytail. He was obviously older by a couple of years, but didn't seem to mind the younger girl pulling him along.

"Here it is!" She said, her face lighting up, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

The boy, Dwayne, nodded and pulled open the door of the little building, "Come on. If we are going to go let's go." The girl ran in ducking underneath the arm of her brother and giggling as she disappeared into the crowd. "Elliot!" Dwayne hissed, trying his best to follow her, "Wait up!"

He followed the laughter all the way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the alleyway behind it. There stood young Elliot, tapping her foot and waiting for her brother to arrive. He frowned at her. "What? It's not like I can open it by myself yet!" She complained, "I haven't got a wand yet, do I?"

Dwayne walked up to the brick wall and tapped the stones to open the way into Diagon Alley.

As soon as she could fit through, Elliot dove away from her brother and began heading for Ollivanders. Elliot didn't care about her school books, or even a pet cat, until she had a wand in her hand.

Elliot's mother, Delilah, was a squib. Delilah had been born to Wizard parents, but produced no magic of her own. Elliot's father, Richard, was a half-blood wizard, and employed in the Ministry of Magic. When Delilah and Richard had Dwayne, Elliot's brother, they were delighted to see that he had magic from a young age. Elliot, had not been so lucky. She did not show signs of magic until around her tenth birthday. Now, a little over a year later, she had received a letter from Hogwarts. Elliot was determined that, like Dwayne, she would not become a squib like her mother.

She stopped in front of Ollivanders and took a deep breath. _This is it…_ she thought before pulling open the door and heading in.

"Watch out!"

Elliot dropped to the ground as a rogue spell hit the wall behind her. She glanced up to see a semi-sickly looking boy with a wand standing at the counter with Ollivander himself.

"Sorry!" The boy said, biting his lip and handing the wand back to Ollivander. The wandmaker laughed, "My good boy, that happens to everyone while trying to find the perfect match!" He hurried away, "I'll bring you another, lad."

The boy rushed to Elliot's side, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it with a smile, "Hi, I'm Elliot." The boy smiled back, "Sorry about almost hitting you, Elliot. I'm Remus." Elliot let go of his hand and glanced around the shop. He seemed to know what she was thinking, "It's amazing." He said simply. Elliot beamed at him.

"Here!" Ollivander said with a smile, "I brought a few for both of you to try!"

Elliot and Remus took a wand, both glancing at one another before flicking their wrists and sending spells careening off the walls. This went on for what seemed like hours before Remus finally found his match. "I have to go." He said sadly to Elliot, who was now joined by her brother. She nodded, "I'll find you on the train then!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! Remus, you're my first friend from school! I Promise!"

The boy left looking a little healthier than he had when she'd first seen him.

"Here." Ollivander said, handing her a stark-white wand. "Very few people use these, but I have a feeling it will be perfect for you."

As soon as the wood touched her fingers, Elliot knew that this was her wand. A soft blue light emanated from the tip. Ollivander smiled. "White wood of the willows of the white forests of northern Europe. Unicorn hair. Supple. Ten and a Half Inches."

"Perfect." Elliot whispered, "Just perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. It was more of an introduction for Elliot and Dwayne, but it turned out pretty good, I think... First chapter is already halfway done! I'll have it posted a.s.a.p.!


	2. Chapter 1 Come Together

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. J.K. ROWLING IS THE GODDESS OF ALL THINGS HARRY POTTER AND I THANK HER FOR HER LOVELY CREATIONS. ANYTHING FROM THE ACTUAL BOOKS IS SIMPLY QUOTED AND ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE SCENES BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. **_

_**I DO OWN ANY AND ALL OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. NO CHARACTER OR SITUATION IS MEANT TO BE BASED OFF OF ANYTHING FROM ANYONE ELSE. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL. **_

**A/N:** Alright, here's Chapter 1! I'm excited! Unfortunately, years 1-2 of the Marauders are going to be quite short (fanfic wise) because I don't have anything REALLY amazing for them to do until Year 3. So, if anyone has any ideas I will take any and all of them into consideration for Years 1-2. Otherwise, it's just trucking it and introducing characters that need to be introduced and setting up for later stuff I guess. I hope it'll be entertaining enough. This chapter gears mainly towards Elliot, but starting next chapter will be back into switching between people and places. Uhm... thats about it. Enjoy. Review please!

And thank you Penguinscanfly07 for being my first favorite-er for this story! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

~*~ I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good ~*~

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I don't think I could ever forget that first time on the Hogwarts Express. It was the first time that we all met. I don't think any of us would have ever believed that we'd become so close in the next seven years." – Elliot Driscoll<br>**_

**Chapter 1: Come Together  
><strong>

"Remus! I got us a seat! Come on!" Elliot yelled out the window of her compartment. Remus waved at her from the platform before giving his mother a final goodbye and boarding the train. Dwayne was there to help Remus put his trunk into the storage area above the compartment. The older boy wore his school uniform already, complete with yellow and black prefect badge. After they were settled, Dwayne turned to Elliot, "You settled then? I have to go to the prefects meeting."

"All good." Elliot assured him, "Go have fun. See you at school!"

"Going to join me in Hufflepuff?" He asked her with a mocking smile. She scoffed, "Hardly!" Dwayne laughed and headed out, leaving his sister and her friend alone.

Remus and Elliot watched Dwayne leave before they truly settled into the compartment. "He teases me about what house I'm going to be in all the time! I do NOT want to be in Hufflepuff with him!" Elliot complained, "I'd so much rather be in Ravenclaw like my father or Gryffindor like my mother's family." Remus nodded, "I'm just happy to be here. Any house will do me well." Elliot frowned, "Even Slytherin?"

"I hope it doesn't come down to that." Remus admitted quietly.

A small knock on the door caused both of them to turn towards the compartment door. The boy standing in the open doorway was small, mousy, and obviously nervous. "There's really no room in any of the compartments… I was wondering if I could sit here… with you…"

"Sure!" Remus said, barely thinking about it. "I'm Remus."

"And I'm Elliot!" the girl said, tapping the seat next to her, "Come! Sit!"

The boy smiled, something that seemed a little foreign to him. "I'm Peter." He said as he took a seat next to Elliot, "It's nice to meet you."

The train set off only a few moments after Remus and Elliot wrestled his trunk into the storage area with the help of a very nice third year boy from Gryffindor named Travis McClustry. They spent the first half hour of the train ride talking, interrupted only by the snack trolley. Elliot pulled some money from her pocket, informing the others that she had nicked it from her brother, and bought them a round of Chocolate Frogs and Pumkin Pastys. However, a little while later, Peter started to feel a bit sick from the rocking of the train. He dashed out of the compartment without a word. "Should I go follow him?" Remus asked. Elliot nodded and watched her friend leave. She smiled to herself and turned to stare out the window, watching the world go by.

"I swear some boys have no manners at all! What a rude thing to say!"

Elliot turned her head back to the hallway, listening as the girl's voice came closer. "I'm sorry, Severus. Let's just find a new compartment to sit in."

"Lily, there are no more open compartments." A boy's voice said.

"Well, I..."

Elliot jumped up and stuck her head out of the door. Her eyes caught the boy first. He had long dark hair and was dressed in all black. Next to him was a red-headed girl pulling her trunk behind her. She looked distraught, staring at the dark-haired boy with big, pleading eyes. Elliot assumed that, since they didn't wear any house colors, the two were most likely first years like her.

"Hey!" Elliot said, being sure to smile, "There's room in here! My compartment mates are off looking for a toilet... so you can take their seats for now." The red-haired girl beamed. Elliot motioned for them, "Come on. I'm sure that when they come back we can squeeze five of us in here. One of the trunks can stay on the floor."

They joined Elliot in the compartment, the girl, Lily Evans, sitting next to Elliot and thanking her a hundred times, telling her about the boys from the other compartment who had insulted her friend, Severus Snape. Elliot scoffed and assured the two of them that those boys were jerks and that it was good that they'd all found each other. Peter and Remus didn't return until minutes before the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They had time for a quick introduction before the first years were summoned by a booming voice to head over to the lake.

They were led by a giant of a man to a dock packed with small boats. "Four to a boat!" the man yelled as he seemed to squeeze into a boat of his own. Lily reached out and grabbed Elliot's hand, "Stay with us." She whispered. Elliot glanced at Severus who was grasping Lily's other hand, staring at the lake and beyond. "Alright."

Elliot turned to Remus who smiled at her, "I'm going to stay with Peter. You go on with them." Elliot smiled back, "See you inside then."

"Right."

As Remus and Peter trotted off, Elliot followed Lily and Severus to a boat. "If the sorting doesn't go right, I don't know when I'll see Remus again." She said sadly as she watched two girls climb into another boat with Remus and Peter. Lily squeezed her hand, "I feel the same way. Severus and I…" She fell silent. Severus glowered at the water, "You had better be in Slytherin."

"Is that where _you _want to go?" a girl's voice asked. The three companions looked up to see a brunette girl with muddy-brown eyes smirking at them. "I know for sure that I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in it. Pure Blood to the very core I am!" Lily leaned into Severus who rolled his eyes at the new girl. She beamed at him as she sat down, "Antigone Everral is my name. Who are you?"

"Severus Snape." Severus muttered.

"Lily Evans." Lily said quietly.

Elliot didn't grace Antigone with an answer. She stared off into the distance as the boats took off and Hogwarts Castle came into view. "Oh wow!" Lily whispered. "It's beautiful..."

* * *

><p>The first years filed into lines as they passed through the giant doors of the castle, following the orders of the Professor standing before them. She was a tall, black haired witch with a stern face that made even the worst behaved children think twice about crossing her.<p>

"My name is Professor McGonagall." She said to them as she lead them into a small, empty chamber. Once they were all inside of the room, Professor McGonagall began a small speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but first, you must all be Sorted into your respective houses. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house is very important. You will attend lessons with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common rooms. Good behavior will gain you house points, any misbehavior will lose house points. At the end of the year, the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points—a great honor. I hope you will a prove to be a credit to your houses. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in the next few minutes—in front of the whole school—so you may want to smarten yourselves up a bit, yes?" She gave them a small smirk before turning and gliding through the door that lead into the crowded Hall beyond.

"This is it!" The boy standing next to Elliot said with a grin. "Gryffindor here I come."

"I hope so." A second boy replied. The first boy patted the other on the shoulder, "You'll be alright, Sirius. My Dad said that the Sorting Hat usually takes your choices to heart. If you really don't want to be in Slytherin, it should know that."

There was no time for more. The door to the Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years through the Great Hall. As Elliot passed the Hufflepuff table, Dwayne gave her a smile and a nod. She nodded back, but couldn't smile. Her stomach was tied into knots as she walked up to see the Sorting Hat. Her mouth dropped open as a flap opened and the Hat began to sing.

The boys from before were near her, and she could hear them whispering to each other. She glanced back and saw Seveus behind the boys, glowering at their backs. _They must be the ones from the train...the ones who were teasing him._

"Almhurst, Aida!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Elliot snapped back from her thoughts to watch the girl run up to the Hat. Almost as soon as it touched her head the Sorting Hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor Table erupted in applause as she ran over to them. Elliot shoved her hands in the pockets of her robes and crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.

"Black, Sirius!"

The boy who had complained about maybe being put in Slytherin only moments before walked tentatively up to the Hat, pulling it down on his head. It took a moment or two, but it finally shouted "Gryffindor!" Sirius smiled in triumph and ran down to the Gryffindor table.

A few more names went by, including Conant, Pyper (Gryffindor) and Covea, Derek (Ravenclaw), before Elliot heard Professor McGonagall call her name.

"Driscoll, Elliot!"

She bounded up to the Hat, ready for anything. It seemed like people were very happy with their houses so far, and her hopes were high. The Hat barely skimmed her head before it shouted out "Gryffindor!"

Elliot jumped up from the stool as the Hat was pulled from her head and ran to the Gryffindor table. She sat down across from the other first years who all beamed at her. "Welcome!" Sirius said, smiling wide. She smiled back, forgetting that he was probably the boy who had upset Severus earlier. She watched a few more first years as they were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall shouted, "Evans, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!" The Hat announced.

Elliot glanced over at Severus. His face dropped and he looked as if the little bit of color had drained from his face. "Oh Severus..." Elliot mumbled. _Maybe he'll end up in Gryffindor too..._

Lily ran over and sat next to Elliot as they watched Everral, Antigone get sorted into Slytherin.

Soon, Remus, Peter, and a boy named James Potter (Sirius's friend from the train) were all sitting around Lily and Elliot. Lily reached down for Elliot's hand, grasping it tight, as "Snape, Severus!" was called.

"Slytherin!"

Lily groaned and leaned into Elliot, "He's going to be so sad!" She said, her green eyes filling with tears. Elliot hugged her, "We'll still see him! Don't worry!"

"Who'd want to?" James Potter asked, smirking mischievously, "He's a slimy git. You'll make better friends."

"Shut up!" Lily snapped at him, glowering. She glanced over at the Slytherin Table, "He's my friend. And Elliot's too, right?" She turned to Elliot who nodded, "Right!" But she too glanced at Severus at the Slytherin table. A blonde boy with a prefect badge patted Severus on the shoulder, obviously welcoming him to the House. Dwayne had told her that Slytherins didn't really get along with anyone besides other Slytherins. _Could Lily and Severus be close enough that houses won't matter? _Elliot thought to herself.

It seemed that only time would tell.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright... next chapter as soon as possible. I'll start writing it at work tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 Lessons

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. J.K. ROWLING IS THE GODDESS OF ALL THINGS HARRY POTTER AND I THANK HER FOR HER LOVELY CREATIONS. ANYTHING FROM THE ACTUAL BOOKS IS SIMPLY **__**QUOTED AND ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE SCENES BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**I DO OWN ANY AND ALL OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. NO CHARACTER OR SITUATION IS MEANT TO BE BASED OFF OF ANYTHING FROM ANYONE ELSE. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL.**_

**A/N:** Ok so I am sooo sorry that I took so long to get this up! About a day after I posted the last chapter, a friend of mine stepped on my netbook and broke the sensor for the screen, so I have no screen. My big laptop doesn't connect to the internet for some odd reason, so I have not been able to post. I'm trying to use my work computer but I have to do it when a manager isn't here to yell at me for being on the internet. But sometimes, you just gotta break the rules! As I like to say:

~*~ I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good ~*~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lessons<p>

After the feast, the first years had been escorted to their respective houses. The Gryffindors were led to a portrait of a Fat Lady which, upon receiving the password (Vibrato), opened to reveal a room with an extra large fireplace that was filled with couches, chairs, and tables. This was the common room. The girls were led up one flight of stairs, and the boys were led up another.

Lily and Elliot were joined by three other girls, Honey Gibbons, Pyper Conant, and Aida Almhurst. Their room was a circular one with five four-poster beds with crimson curtains and five oaken nightstands. Their trunks awaited them, laid out in front of a particular bed. Each bed was made to perfection, the room in perfect order. Aida had jumped onto her bed as soon as she'd seen it, laughing to herself and rambling about how excited she was to be here.

So the girls got ready for bed, but sleep did not come quickly. Instead, they all sat on Lily's bed, clutching pillows and blankets as they talked.

"My mum went to Beauxbatons." Aida said as she bounced lightly on the bed, "Daddy was in Ravenclaw. They met when my mum was abroad, and she decided to stay here. I was worried that they had signed me up for Beauxbatons. I mean… I speak a bit of French… but it would have been horrific!"

"My mum and dad were both Gryffindors. My older sister is too." Pyper said with a smile, "I knew from day one that I was going to join them. This is the best house there is! Great witches and wizards come from this house." She sighed, "I hope I can be one of them one day."

"I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I met Severus." Lily said, obviously a bit worried about telling everyone that she was muggleborn. Severus had told her that there were wizards who made a big deal out of blood status. "My family… they're all muggles."

"That's okay! Me and my dad didn't know ANYTHING about Hogwarts until my letter came. Then my mother had a lot of explaining to do." Honey said comfortingly, "My dad knew my mum was a witch, but he didn't know there was a school for it. He was almost as enthralled with Diagon Alley as I was!"

"What house was your mother in?" Aida asked.

"Gryffindor, of course!"

Elliot smiled a weak smile, "My father was in Ravenclaw. My mum was in Hufflepuff…while she was here anyway. My brother Dwayne is in Hufflepuff too."

"Your dad's name is Richard Driscoll, right?" Aida asked, "Cause my dad knows him! My dad's name is Aldous Almhurst! They were in school together, now they work at the Ministry together!"

Elliot's eyes widened, "Oh! I never even thought about your last name! Yeah, my dad knows him!"

And so the girls continued to talk into the night, forming friendships that would last a lifetime.

Morning arrived quickly for the first year boys in Gryffindor Tower. It was Sirius who awoke as the sun was just beginning to light the sky. He stared blankly at the top of his four-poster bed. _I wonder how mum would feel if I wrote and told her that I made it into Gryffindor…_ he smiled to himself. He would tell her when he went home for summer break. No need to talk to her now. No need to ruin his time away from her by willingly contacting her. He sat up and pulled back the curtains to see the mess he and his roommates had made the night before.

* * *

><p>Like the girls, the boys had come upstairs to find their belongings already set to a particular bed. James, however, felt that they should be able to choose their own beds. He had jumped onto the bed where Sirius's trunk had been, kicking the other boy's trunk across the floor. This had led to a lot of throwing things and tearing beds apart, accompanied by insults and much laughter. It was Peter, however, who had finally convinced the boys that it was time to sleep.<p>

Sirius's eyes fell on the bed to his left. James slept curled in a blanket, the sheets of his bed coming off from the corners, and the curtain rod of the four-poster bed lying halfway on the floor. The bed next to his was occupied by a boy named Timothy Thompson. Timothy was shy and quiet, like Peter. But he'd not bothered to say a word to the other boys, just picked the bed they weren't fighting over and went to sleep—much _unlike_ Peter. Peter Pettigrew inhabited the next bed. He and Remus had fixed the bed for the smaller boy, and so the curtains blocked him from view. The last bed, which was directly to Sirius's right, was Remus's bed. Remus hadn't closed his curtains, but was buried so deep in blankets that the only part of him that was visible was the very top of his head.

"I could get used to this." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Breakfast in the Great Hall was filled with Owl Post and the sounds of excited students going over their schedules as they ate. The Gryffindor table was no exception. As Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules, the table seemed to get much more rowdy.<p>

"Lily!" Elliot said excitedly through her mouthful of toast, "We have History of Magic with the Slytherins tomorrow! That means we'll see Severus!" Lily beamed as she spun in her chair, trying to find Severus at the Slytherin table. "I wonder if he's seen his schedule yet…" she whispered.

"Are you two on about that slimy git again?" James Potter's familiar voice taunted from across the table. "James…" Remus warned, "Leave them alone." Elliot gave her friend a look that clearly said _thank you_. He smiled in return. James snorted, "Alright. But you better not be a git-lover like them." Elliot turned to say something back but Remus grabbed her hand, "First class is Transfiguration. With Hufflepuff."

"Going to sit by me Remus?"

"Of course. Then you can make sure I get good marks in class."

Elliot playfully slapped his arm, "Oh ha ha!"

* * *

><p>The first day of classes passed by with little incident and much excitement. The first years went through the first round of their introductions to magical studies with (mostly) smiles. The second day proved to follow that basic pattern of events. The Gryffindors finally filed into their last class of the second day, History of Magic with Professor Binns.<p>

The tables only sat two, but Elliot took the time to inch her table a little closer to another one. Remus took a seat next to her, while Lily sat alone, waiting for the Slytherins to arrive. James and Sirius sat behind Elliot and Remus. Aida sat in front of them, Peter taking the seat next to her.

Severus was the first Slytherin into class. He spotted Lily and quickly sat next to her. Elliot smiled to herself. At least, for now, Severus wasn't bothered by the difference in houses. They spent the whole class passing notes back and forth across the tables, keeping themselves quite busy during the boring droning of Professor Binns.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter isn't very good but I have been working on other projects as well and with the whole computer being broken thing... well... next chapter soon. It should be longer and more eventful! Thank you for your support!

.


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween Mischief

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED. J.K. ROWLING IS THE GODDESS OF ALL THINGS HARRY POTTER AND I THANK HER FOR HER LOVELY CREATIONS. ANYTHING FROM THE ACTUAL BOOKS IS SIMPLY QUOTED AND ALL RIGHTS TO THOSE SCENES BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**_

_**I DO OWN ANY AND ALL OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. NO CHARACTER OR SITUATION IS MEANT TO BE BASED OFF OF ANYTHING FROM ANYONE ELSE. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL.**_

**A/N:** I finally got my computer fixed! I'm so happy! So now I can continue my story. So, in honor of it being Halloween, and the 30th anniversary of James and Lily's deaths, I must post a Halloween Chapter. I assume it is a great time to give James and Sirius their first round of pranks and trouble-making. Remember, they are only 11 years old so the prank is something that would amuse children around that age. It will be nothing spectacular. Still, I dedicate this Mischief Night/Halloween special chapter to the two people who ensured that All Was Well, James and Lily Potter.

~*~ I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good ~*~

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Halloween<p>

Classes had just ended for the day and the students of Hogwarts were ready to relax. It was Mischief Night, and many of the students were planning mischief of their own. James Potter and Sirius Black were no exception.

"We should do something worthwhile." Sirius said as the two boys walked out into the brisk air of the courtyard. James nodded in agreement, "But what?" The boys were silent as a group of second years passed them. "Something that won't get us expelled?" Sirius mused. "Maybe detention though." James said with a smirk.

"Who's getting detention?"

Remus Lupin appeared behind James, a look of concern on his face. The boys had started to get close over the past few weeks. Remus had even helped Sirius with the History of Magic essay (Sirius had slept through most of Professor Binns' lessons).

James turned to him with his large smile pulling at his lips, "Sirius and I want to do something mischievous tonight!" Remus blinked. James continued, "Nothing too horrible, just something worth doing… to get a laugh, you know?"

"Uh Huh." Remus said lightly, "And who will be the one suffering for your amusement?"

Sirius and James scowled at Remus. Remus crossed his arms across his chest and stared back. "It's not like we're going to hurt anyone, Remus!" James argued, "So don't give me that look!"

"So what are you planning then?" Remus asked. Just as James was about to answer, Peter came up to them smiling happily. "I just finished my tutoring in charms!" He said, "Flitwick says that he's sure I've got it now!" He found a small rock on the ground and pointed his wand at it, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The rock lifted from the ground, gave a shutter, and fell. Peter chuckled, "Needs a little work."

Remus clapped him on the shoulder, "Good for you Peter!"

"Yeah, very cool." James assured him. He glanced toward Sirius who was obviously not paying attention to Peter. "I have an idea." Sirius said slyly, staring at a group of first-year Gryffindor girls, "But we have to set it up _just right._"

"Come on Peter." Remus put his arm around the small boy's shoulder, "We don't want to be part of this."

Peter looked at Remus with curiosity, "Part of what?" Sirius and James groaned, giving Remus pleading looks. "We need your help to get the spells just right, Remus!" Sirius said sadly, "I promise we won't tell a soul that you helped!"

* * *

><p>Lily lay beneath one of the large trees in the courtyard, staring up into the rustling leaves. Next to her, Elliot and Aida were enthralled by a game of wizards chess that Elliot had brought outside with them. Pyper and Honey were giggling as they compared the cute Hufflepuffs across the way. "Queen to E5." Elliot said, conducting her pieces across the board. Lily heard the <em>crunch<em> of Elliot's queen smashing one of Aida's pieces. "No good!" Aida whimpered, "I'm just not good at this!" She shook her head and leaned back from the board, "I quit. You win." Elliot clapped her hands together, "Undefeated!"

"Can I play?"

Elliot looked up to see Severus standing above them. She smiled at him, "Of course! I'll just have to beat you too!" Aida moved aside so that Severus could sit by the chess board. Looking uncomfortable, she joined Pyper and Honey. Lily sat up against the tree to watch the match.

"No homework to do, Severus?" She asked as the chess pieces moved to their original positions. Seveus shook his head, "No. I finished it earlier. I figured I'd see if you girls were out here…" Lily's face lit up, "See, being in separate houses isn't too bad. We can still see each other."

Elliot looked up from her pieces and groaned, "Don't look now, but here comes trouble." Lily and Severus turned to see Sirius and James walking towards them. Remus and Peter, who were usually right behind them, were nowhere to be seen. "I told you not to look." Elliot said quietly.

"Hey there Evans!" James said happily as he approached. "Go away!" Elliot snapped, "We don't want to hear your stupid voice any more than we have to." James frowned, "Ellie! Don't be so mean! We're bored and—"

"And you wanted to come over here and tease us about hanging out with Severus." Lily barked at him, "It's been a month, James, we've figured you out."

Sirius smiled and bent forward, making eye contact with Lily over the chess board, "You'll need a lot longer than that to figure us out, Lilz." Lily shot him a glare and kicked the chess board up, causing a knight and a rook to hit Sirius in the face. Severus laughed.

"Shut up, Snivvly!" Sirius snapped, glaring at the boy. "To unpopular with the other Slytherins are you? Have to hang out with people from other houses?"

"_Girls _from other houses?" James chided.

Severus glared.

"At least he's likable enough to have friends." Lily spat.

James scoffed, "Oh yeah, you and Ellie. What a great pair of friends!"

"Watch what you say, Potter." Aida popped in, "They're our friends too!"

James frowned, "Then why don't you girls ever hang out with Snivellus here?" Aida looked from her friends to Severus and back to James. James smiled in triumph, "Because you don't like him either! You put up with him because of Elliot and Lily!" He turned on Elliot, "And YOU only like him because Lily does!"

"You're wrong!" Elliot gasped, "You don't know anything! Just go away!"

James and Sirius laughed.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see a boy in Hufflepuff robes staring at them, a prefect's badge glistening on his chest. "Would there be a problem here?" James smiled sweetly and shook his head, "No sir. Just saying hi and being on our way!"

"See you guys later!" Sirius said, smirking.

They walked off as quick as they had come. "Thanks Dwayne." Elliot said quietly, staring at her older brother. He frowned and sat next to her, "Who are they?" He asked. "Just boys with nothing better to do." Lily said smiling a little at Severus. Dwayne sighed, "I know you don't want to come to me with your problems, Elle, but please… if someone is giving you guys a hard time, tell me… or your own house prefects… or one of the professors… Okay?"

Elliot nodded. Dwayne smiled, "Alright, have a great day you guys."

After he left, Elliot turned back to her game of chess and proceeded to lose horribly to Severus. They, however, never took notice of the boys behind the tree, slipping something into the girl's bags.

* * *

><p>"So how will we know if it worked?" James asked Sirius as the prepared to go to bed that night. "Morning. They'll either say something, or wake up the whole dormitory by screaming." Sirius assured him. "It's harmless, so even if they figure out it was us, we'll be okay. Just get some sleep. Good things come to those who wait, you know."<p>

The next morning came about early, filled with the shrieks of the girls who had slept soundly in the Gryffindor dormitories. It was Aida who ran down the stairs first, still clad in her pajamas, pulling a rather large slug from her hair. Honey followed, clearly sobbing as she pulled many different sized slugs from herself. By the time all the girls were free, their whole room was filled with slugs that varied in size, and seemed to be growing...and multiplying at an alarming rate. It didn't take long for Professor McGonagall to arrive. After a quick talk with the girls—who had immiediately blamed James and Sirius—and rounding on the boys, she decided it would be up to Sirius and James to gather all the slugs from the common room (they couldn't go up to the girl's dormitory and clean, much to Elliot's dislike) and then they would help set the slugs free in the forest. They were also to report for detention the next Friday at five o'clock.

Sirius and James conveniently forgot to accuse Peter and Remus as accomplices.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay it's short and it's not that great and I apologize but you need to bare with me through year one. I promise year two will be better. As will year three...and so on. Thank you for your support!


End file.
